Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are carbon allotropes having a generally cylindrical nanostructure. They have unusual properties that make them valuable for many different technologies. For instance, some CNTs can have high thermal and electrical conductivity, making them suitable for replacing metal heating elements. Due to their much lighter mass, substituting CNTs for metal heating components can reduce the overall weight of a heating component significantly. This makes the use of CNTs of particular interest for applications where weight is critical, such as in aerospace and aviation technologies.
Carbon nanotubes are commercially available in several different forms. Forms include pure carbon nanotube nonwoven sheet material (CNT-NSM) and CNT-filled thermoplastic films. In a CNT-NSM, carbon nanotubes are arranged together to form a sheet. No adhesives or polymers are typically used to attach CNTs to one another in a CNT-NSM. Instead, CNT particles are attached to one another via Van der Waals forces. In a CNT-filled thermoplastic film, individual CNT particles are distributed throughout the film. Unfortunately, these commercially available CNT materials do not offer off-the-shelf electrical resistivities that allow for their use in different ice protection applications.